All kneel before me
by punpunpunn
Summary: Lucy was kicked out of the Dragon Realm for being there most of her life. As she's sent to Earthland she meets 4 boys and this is their story.(maybe not exactly their story but whatever and I willl try to draw each member and their bio based on the story it's on my profile)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES

**Also please forgive me for this is my first fanfiction**

_Beep Beep ... Beep Beep _ "OH SHUT UP!" Lucy screamed. While doin so she smashed the clock to pieces. "oooooohhhhhh Lucy ~" someone sanged. " yes Weisliogia(?)- san?" Lucy replied irritatingly. "How long do you plan to stay with us i mean we got every teachers of magic i mean even the God Slayers!GET YOUR FAT BUTT UP!" he yelled. "yous so annoying get outtttt pleaseeeeee" lucy said while stuffing her head in her pilow. When she heard a satisfied click she dozed off. Just a few minutes later you hear Weisliogia roaring at Lucy and Lucy sayin some pretty I mean pretty colorful words.

~Later that day~

"Grandenny you can't be serious I don't wanna go. " Lucy whined. "Now Lucy this is very hard to let you go but I must"she said sadly. Metalicana came runnin with a bag yellin "NOW GRANDENNY!".Grandenny sighed opening a portal while Metalicana threw the bag through then she kicked Lucy into the portal.

(With Lucy)

Exactly where am I Lucy thought. She took a close look at her surrondings trees,bushes,waterfall,and a lake must be a forest. She then heard the bushes rustling. She took some very quiet steps then pulled the bushes apart only to find 4 boys. One had amazingly pink hair,the other pure black,another pure black,and one blonde. So she grabbed a stick and pocked each in the face. They all moved around a bit till their eyes shot wide open."WHOA?! where am i" the pink one shouted blonde one looked at the pink haired one and out of nowhere he punched the pink one in the red eye one looked at the blonde and pink and made a heavy he turned his head towards looked right back at him and they had a staring both got too into it and the staring contest turned to a glaring boys stop fighting and turnt to the two people glaring at each someone spoke up."How long are you guys going to stare at each other?"asked the other black head."yea Rogue its like you got a thing for her"(im skipping to the names it tiring saying pink one etc.)Sting said wriggling his eyebrows."Say that again and I'll wrip you to shreds."he said threathingly."Calm down its just a joke . . ."Sting said."_*ahem* _excuse me but WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!"Lucy yelled.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hhhmmm good question"Grey said."We could just sniff our way out Rogue said."Iforgot all about my senses Natsu yelled out."Senses"Lucy questioned."Yea those three are Dragon Slayers" Grey said."Dragon Slayers I'm not alone in this world"She shouted happily doing a dance."Hey what do you mean not alone..."Sting asked."Oh im Lucy Heartfilia the Dragon Princess ssssooooo. . ." she said carrying the so."KNEEL BEFORE YOUR MASTER MUAWAHAHAHAHAH!" she laughed eyes became flyin saucers but did as they we're told.' Stand up." she order."Now introduce your selves you too" she said pointing to Grey."My name is Natsu Dragneel your friendly Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said with toothy grin."Sting Eucliffe your sexy Light Draginslayer" he said while smirking. Lucy looked at him like he was some kind of pest."*sigh*Rogue Cheney . . . Shadow Dragon Slayer."She looked at him and smirked."Ah Grey Fullbuster Ice-Maker".Lucy shook her head in satisfaction."Alright my little minions sniff our way out!" she ordered. They all sighed and began excluding Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey where are we. . .'Lucy asked ."apparently Magnolia"Grey said."We just had to be in the Fairy scum area"Sting mumbled."WELL THEN OFF WE GO TO FAIRY TAIL!"Natsu yelled."Fairy Tail" Lucy questioned in her mind.

(few mins ltr)

They stood in front of a very Huge building."OFF WE GO THEN"Grey yelled(surprisingly?)Natsu kicked the door open now all eyes on them."NNNNAAASSSTTTTTYYYYYYY!"Lisanna screamed."GGGGGGRRRRRRREEEEEEYYYYYY!"Juvia screamed. As the were about to jump on them somebody grabbed them by their collar."stop you two idiots. . .anywhere where were you two idiots you've been missing for 3 days straight"Erza asked."We don't know we were found by the dragin slayers princess"Grey said pointing towards Lucy.

Dragon... Lisanna said

Princess?! Juvia finished

EEEEHHHHH?! Everyone exclaimed. Lucy sniffed the air""Oho I smell a tint of Gradenny and Metalicana here"She dragin slayers stared at her."Yep thats her we didn't even tell her the dragons name and for her to sniff Wendy and Gajeel out like that"Natsu said."HEY WENDY AN GAJEEL COME SHOW YOURSELVES!: Lucy yelled the crowd came a petite girl and a pierced dude."Uh . . . Wendy Marvell at your service your Majesty.. ." Wendy said shyly."Gihi. . . at your service bunny girl"Gajeel said with his hands resting behind his mark appeared on Lucy head."Anyway. . . where is your Master I wish to join this guild"She said kind of bored."I'm right here brat"A voice turned the heads to the railing."MASTER!"they said kind of surprised."Oho you looking for a fight gramps"Lucy said locking foreheads with the said master."I've been waiting all my life"They looked at them with pure astonishment some even fainted after what happened next."I missed you LLLLLUUUUCCCCCEEEE"Master yelled."I've missed you to you old perverted fart*sniff*!"Lucy Erza regained her composure she asked"do you guys know each other Master"."Of course I do she should be the real 4th Master but she turnt the offer"he said kind of depressed."and why is that"she asked again."She is the descendant of Mavis Vermillion the First Master of Fairy Tail"he said as if its the obvious thing in the turned to Lucy."Hey take advice from me then it would be best for you to kneel before because I am your new GOD MUAWAHAHAHAHAHA!"she yelled it so loud and surprisingly most flinched."It would be best to do so . . . _or you'll face her warth_" Sting said that and shuddered at the memory.

* * *

~~~~~_FLASH BACK~~~~~_

_"Hey blonde head minion"Lucy called chose to ignore his so-called-princess._

_"hey you stupid blonde I know you here me"_

_"HEY YOU STUPID BLONDE CONCEITED ASS WIPE I KNOW YOU F***ING HEAR ME!"_

_"It would be best to answer her Sting"(Rogue)_

_"Take it from the emo-dude you stupid blonde it would be best to answer"_

_". . ."_

_"oh THATS IT YOU STUPID MOTHER-F***ING D**K HEAD I ORDER YOU TO GET YOUR STUPID A** OVER HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR F***ING HEAD OFF"_

_He still didn't listen which at this point Lucy summoned(morelike made)a thug out of thin air._

_"You know what to do"she thug picked up and brought him to a big bush._

_"whats he about to-"Grey was cut off by the yelling of-_

_"hey HEY!LEAVE MY PANTS ALONE!N-NO YOU CAN'T LOOK DOWN THERE!HELP!HELP!RAPE!RRRAAAPPPEEEE!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"So do any of you wish to testify me"Lucy replied by rapidly shaking their heads a no._

* * *

"Ohohoho such fine memories was that"Lucy knelt scared of being raped.

"Hey Sting . . . everything will be alright"Wendy said comforting the poor raped man.

"*sniff*he*sniff*got me from behind"he cried."there there"she cooed.

pppfffttttt!

Everyone turned their heads to the sound.(which was Gajeel0

"Hey Light-dude doesn't that _pppffft _make you gay?"he asked clutching his stomach with one hand and the other trying to contain his laughter.

pppppfffftttt! Everyone bursted out Wendy let out a few giggles.

"N-NO I'M NOT I WAS RAPED"he yelled in defense.


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to do with her highness here"Rogue asked."I HEARD YOU LIL-"Lu-Chan come on or we're going to be late!"Levy yelled from across the guild."Okay"Lucy yelled completely forgetting Rogue's statement."Back to buisness here,what are you guys going to do "Rogue said pointing to Wendy,Natsu,and return they just looked at him questionable."Uh . . What do you mean?" Wendy asked."If she joins your Guild then you'll have to take orders from her, . . . which I doubt will include Wendy."he said."Since you made us think about . . .we will make her want to leave the guild and join your guild"Gajeel of course came up with the idea. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LIKE WE WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT MONSTER!"Sting yelled loud enough for everyone to hear so now they're looking at him."HEY GUYS THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARE COMING UP!"Master yelled breaking the awkard silence."and where's Lucy I need to test her new skills"he asked."She went with Levy and Erza too buy some new attire for her"Bisca said."Really then we shall wait"

~~~2hours later~~~

_ITS THE BEST DAY EVER ~_

Master turned his gaze to the sconds later Levy and Erza came skippin in singing Best Day Ever but, their version.

_LUCY BOUGHT ME A CHEESECAKE FACTORY/LIBRARY!_

_NOW I DON'T HAVE TO BUY ANYMORE!_

Lucy came in Trailing behind singing her own song.

_**I BOUGHT ME A CHOCOLATE FACTORY**_

_**NOW I SHALL MAKE A HOUSE- **_

_**MADE OF CHOCOLATE**_

_**THEN I SHALL KILL THESE BITCHES AND DOMINATE THE WORLD**_

**CAUSE I GOT ME A CHOCOLATE FACTORY!3**

They suddendly felt alot of stares so they stopped in their tracks to look at everyone.

_*ahem*_Um yea. . . Lucy we want to test your skills for the GMG so uh you'll be fighting -"

"Oh oh oh him(Gildrats)HER,(Erza)and her!(Mira-Jane)

"If you want to then . . . lets take it outside!"

(OUTSIDE)

"OK EVERYONE PLACE IN YOUR BETS!"Cana yelled."Hey minions place your bet on me it'll be worth your while"Lucy said while winking.(bet:Lucy5% /G,M,AND E95%)

MATCH START!

"RE-EQUIP LIGHTNING EMPEROR,LIGHTING BEAM!"

"CRASH"(I couldn't think of anything else)

"SATAN SOUL,SOUL EXTICTION!"

Lucy stood her ground."Is she really gonna take the impact"Sting asked.

As the attacks got closer she just smirked.

"ROAR OF THE GODDESS FIRE SLAYER!"*

The attacks collided in a big explosion as it died down each opponent stood ground some a little injured.

"Well then .."Gildrats and Mira turned their attention to him.

"YOU'VE GOTTEN STRONGER!"he squealed like like a girl or man-girl of some sort.

He rans towards her readying himself for his stood waitin for the orange haired he jumped in the air readying himself red blur kicked him into the sky which you see one of those anime stars.

Lucy stared at the figure in front and said the following words."What'cha doing in this dimension . . . ne Sasori- san."

The said Sasori replied to her simply."Protecting you from theses Barbarians."pointing to the rowdy guild.

"Is that so?'

"yes"

'Where is the rest"

"dunno"

"you came alone"

"no"

'Then your still gay then"

"no"

"sssssooooo . . . you were gay then"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead with a murderous intent behind him. Now the chasing start.

(While running)"I'M SASORI-SAMA!PLEASE FORGIVE-"

"Are you really sorry Lucy?"he asked siiting on top of her.

"Yes,I'll do anything!"she pleaded.

"Well its your lucky day I'm not chopping your fingers off . . ._again._"

Everyone shuddered at the statement_."She had her finger cut off?!but they look perfectly!"_ some thought at the horrid sight.

"WENDY!SAVE SHE!" she yelled being dragged off to who knows where.

W

*Roar of the Goddess Fire Slayer is an attack used by combined the power of the Fire Goddess and The Fire Dragon (I don't know what I'm doing it just fun making up moves YEA!)

**I dunno what happened to me . . . the akatsuki popped up in my mind so they are here and I really don't feel like making this a Crossover so its a Fairy Tail Main Theme.:o**

**And since the Akatsuki is here lets have fun with more people from Naruto. YEA!YEA! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

(Outside)

"Hey kyuubi I thought you said Lucy was here" a voice said.

"She is her scent is in-"

"NO! SASORI I SHALL NOT WEAR THOSE- . . . hey when did you put it on me"

"While you were bickering now hold still,I have to put on your makeup"

". . . Well we found Sasori and Lucy,yeah"

"No shit pansy sherlock"

"don't call me pansy you JASHIN IDIOT,YEAH"

"I call you that how many mother-"

"Will you idi- OMPF"

"Pein-sama save me from art freak number 1"Lucy pleaded catching her breath.

He looked down at her then at Sasori."May I ask what happened" the orange head question raising an eyebrow. "Well you see this brat(pointing at Lucy)called me gay and now I'm dressing her as a puppet"he replied ever so bluntly.

"Is that so -"he was cut off by the following ringtone.

_"Gee Gee Gee Gee,Baby Baby-" _"Hold it right their Pein.-yea i told it was on my dresser(tick mark appear). . ., NO NO not that dresser the ocean blue with all does damn sparkles . . . hahaha yea that one,hey get my-"

"I will carry out with punishing her" Pein Lucy over his shoulder then _poofing _away.

"We all know what the fuck he about to doto her"Hidan said grinning like a maniac.

"No shit Hidan,they are a couple"Itachi said Lucy somehow far far away yelled these exact words."HAHA WEASEL SAID A FULL SENTENCE-OUCH PEIN THAT HURTS"

Everyone sweatdropped at this."_ahem_ . . . well then why don't we go this place with Lucy minions."Sasori offered.

~Their reply~

"If I can meet some hot bitches then yea"

"hn"

"hn"

"hopefully they have ramen"

"Dango would be nice"

"I could gamble so money up"

"Hopefully theirs some bunny,**cause I'll eat them,**you won't do that,**don't tell me what to do"**(insert sweatdrop)

"If itwaste time till does two get back,yeah"

"I wonder if their some navy blue haired kittens"

"I will just ask for paper to make some Origami"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"SHUT UP"(Everyone execpt the _cool ones._)

~~~~~~~later at Fairy Tail~~~~~~~

"ICE FREAK GIVE ME BACK ME FIRE WHISKY!"Natsu

"Come get if you can,HERE JUVIA!"Grey yelled throwing(or maybe it was a toss)the fire whisky slowly and carefully so nothing spills.

"ANYTHING FOR GREY-SAMA" Juvia yelled catching

*Doors bust open*

*Everyone freezes*

*Akatsuki and team 7 walks in slowly and cooly*  
"_why are they walking so slow"one whispered. "it adds dramactic effect"the other replied."Well it surely is workin"_

Natsu ran up to Sasori."Heyyy . . . your the one that kidnapp Luigi"Natsu pointed out.

" It would best if you don't call her Luigi in front of Pein-sama"Kakuzu said.

"Whose Kain"he said with a toothy-grin.

"Great another idiot "Sakura turned his attention to her the he smiled with glee?"I'm not alone"he wailed glompin on poor poor Sakura."What do you mean"she asked curious as to what he is talking about."your hair I'm not the only pink haired"

"HAH you admiited to your pink hair!"

"Shut up popsicle,'he replied bringing his attention to started grabbed Konan."hahaha we'll be right back"She said started glowing pink and purple then they disappeared."Whats her problem yeesh maybe she's sad she's ugly"Natsu felt dark aura and turned around only to be welcome by Naruto and Sasuke muder intent.

(Lucy & Pein)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"(pervert ^.^ it was just Natsu)

"What was that"Lucy asked putting her shirt on.

"Don't know and don't care"he replied buttoning his Akatsuki cloak.

"Don't be like that she teased rubbing her finger around his chest.

"What do you mean"he asked.

"We have to care so we can dominate the Universe."she replied smirking.

"**then we'll rule the universe and they will answer to me/us!**"they exclaimed in union.

"I thought it was us"  
"oh yeah"

"**us MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!XD"**

**I don't think I put this on Chapter 2&3 :o but I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto if so expect Universe Domination HAHAHAHAHA or they would be eating chocolate everyday till June 5th then dominate the Universe YEAH!YEAH!**


End file.
